Uchiwa Painter
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: (Set in modern time) Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna have lost almost everything, save for each other. With a new school on the horizon, and a new, maddening disease breaking loose will they rise above? Or die trying? Shonen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Feral Red eyes_

* * *

"The disease is currently unknown; the only information conducted is the results. The victim's eyes will turn red, and the personality will become bent and twisted. Sadistic and blood thirsty to the point of attacking close friends and family-" The pale skinned man clicked the TV off with a scoff, the pinkette nearly drove him insane every time her voice grating on his ears.

He didn't know her personally, but he knew of her family. The pink hair was a dead give-away, a Haruno. Harunos' were always such a strange family, with bi-polarity in their very nature. It was a wonder she had not out right panicked of this '**_disease'_** that had turned loose. After all, she had made such a fuss over the recent outbreaks of the flu not so long ago.

Sighing heavily the man stood, his snarled black hair trailing just above his ankles, seeming to defy gravity with all its might, despite its thickness. The dark blue of his shirt stretched tight over his skin, reminding him yet again that this shirt would soon go to his younger brother. It would fit him better as it was now, he made a mental check mark to place this in Izuna's closet.

He needed to go shopping. Yet with such chaos of a new, serial killer madness invoked disease, it was unlikely he'd get anything from those who did not know him, hence his red eyes. He never found anything wrong with them, finding it quite fascinating that someone born as _low _his mind sarcastically thought, as he were to inherit such a beautiful thing.

Even his own little brother had been blessed with them. But no one else saw any blessing in the color, cursing them as demons, or flesh eaters. The nerve. He was Uchiha, and the Uchiha were once a proud and noble family. Once. It was only a small few left, a handful if you will.

Their money, it was all gone. Destroyed, burned and swallowed up in the explosion. Home? Ashes. Any relatives? The Hyuuga would rather wallow in their own shit before even thinking of taking him and Izuna into their _'oh so wonderfully **clean**, pure bred home'_ in Madara's opinion whoever shoved that stick up their asses needed to pull it out and choke themselves with it. _Somehow_.

So really, with nothing left to say, the Uchiha name nearly entirely gone, almost completely forgotten from people's minds, Uchiha Madara had little choice but to change their last names.

Uchiwa fit just fine. There was practically no difference at the time, and as 'orphans' no one would try to hurt or use them anymore. A perfect alibi to get away with. After all, many children who were orphans used the same name, Uchiwa, in admiration of the Uchiha family. Called demons from the higher families, and rare beauties by their foolish bride seekers.

Shaking his head he put out the candle which had burned to a small stub near Izuna's bedside, set on the dresser besides him. The younger Uchiha always loved to read with the candle light, a strange, but endearingly cute habit he could never seem to break. Not that he really wanted to of course. It hurt his eyes to read in strong light, something Madara could not quite understand.

The glasses on the younger of the brothers had slipped down his nose, giving him a scholar like appearance. It would be easy for him to blend in tomorrow, Madara thought with grim amusement. His fingers curled into tight fists, the bone whitening of his skin forced him to stop.

Broken fingers could not be afforded. Especially when his hands were the only thing aside from his sight, bringing in a mass majority of their money. Madara loathed thinking in such a way, however it was the truth. So long as they lived the way they were now, they would always be a little tight on money, they would always be a little lacking or under-dressed.

He never once though they would be reduced to this. His eyes trailed up the walls, catching at the different spray paints adorning the shelves. Madara saw the worn pages of sketches tacked to the walls, different styles of graffiti plastered in each and every single page.

Sighing heavily he locked the two doors and clicked the windows shut, binding everything tightly into place. Disease or not, hunters or not, Uchiha Madara was not ever going to be caught off guard again. Removing his shirt he winced, the bruise over his chest was a nice shade of violet and blue, yellowing around the edges.

Not only did Madara have to paint quickly, but he had to avoid getting caught. If he did not escape his pursuers, even as agile and strong as he was now, it would result in a sound beating. No one ever pulled a gun on him thankfully, as if it were some sort of invisible rule. Don't shoot the painter; you may very well hire him later.

It was the only reasonable explanation Madara could think of, after all gang members needed a painter so as not to get hurt themselves when defacing other territories. He was just lucky to get good at what he did and fast, the muscle having formed quickly in his need to survive.

Izuna was not a painter however. Madara would not let him be, for if Madara, who self-admittedly was a bit thin, could be beaten quite soundly….. The Inuzuka had mocked him once, when hiring him saying that he was more slender than any male had any right to be. Said Inuzuka wound up with a broken nose.

Madara wound up with a fractured arm. He could not let Izuna into such a life style, never. So he did the only thing he could do, he let the teenage boy work in a small bookstore just around the corner of their home. It was the perfect choice, as Izuna was a bookworm by nature, knowing the small store inside out.

Madara slid into his nightgown, a soft red in color, black and white outlining it with ease; it was worn and torn, but provided great warmth. Moving to lay besides his younger brother he ran a brush through his hair, swearing only three times when he caught on the snarls. The hairbrush needed to be replaced as well, more to add onto the list.

Scarlet eyes flashed, closing to the point of being half-lidded, exhaustion washing over his body in waves. He had not realized he was so tired, not until blackness crept over his vision, the usually firm pillow soft under the weight of his head.

Darkness was all Madara knew.

* * *

**_Author's note:_ **Hmn, surprise? I think its a bit original, maybe? Tell me your thoughts if you can, anything that needs touching up on, or improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

First Sight

* * *

Izuna sighed, waiting for his brother to catch up to him as they walked down the streets, bag slung over both of their shoulders walking in long even strides. It was going to be their first day into a school, both of them knew what they needed to, really there was not problem there. No. The problem was to blend in, for even if they had changed their last names, they held far too many similarities to the Uchiha to just pass off as orphans.

They would have to be extremely careful, blend in. Maybe even bomb a few papers while they were at it, but not completely fail their courses. Both Izuna and Madara had never gone into a public school, instead receiving the best teachers to teach them. Even hand to hand combat, traditional swordsmanship, dance, whether it be the American salsa or tango, to Kabuki or Noh Mai.

Needless to say, they would have to cover up a lot of what they knew, or risked the chance of being found out. It did not matter if their money was gone in one home. It did not matter if their home was destroyed, because the business still ran on. The entire company had been taught what to do should such a case as this ever happen. They would continue on, and work for no one else until the heirs or heir worst case scenario return.

Sighing Izuna shook his head, the school was now in sight. Green grass sprung up in nearly every patch of land, a long sidewalk led up to the front doors, trees and bushes lined along the pathway, open fields stretched out alongside them. Izuna scoffed, shaking his head with a wry amusement.

"How welcoming." He stated dryly, nearly grinning in response to Madara's scoff and crossing of his arms. His older brother was truly predictable in every which way, to him at least. The day someone other than Izuna could read Madara, would be the day Madara killed the other person with a spork, and a spork alone. Snickering at the thought he continued walking, eyeing his brother from the corner of his dark, red eyes.

Madara kept pace with him, his stride and pace was proud, and if one were to not know him, would say arrogant. Izuna knew for a fact, Madara was not arrogant. He was more than such a petty emotion. His brother was confident true, but he was more than arrogant. Had the incident not occurred as it had…Madara would have changed so much.

Izuna walked inside the office, the glass windows easily peered through by the students, some curious, others wary of the two brothers. After all, their eyes were red, but there were others they knew with red eyes too, that were not infected with the disease. Kurenai-sensei was a perfect example of this, as well as some of the members of the gangs that ran through here.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Izuna peered over the desk in the office they had been sent to, finding no one there he sighed.

"What sort of principal is not in the room when there are new students here?" Madara inquired, his tone biting, like a viper's poison. Izuna shrugged, placing his bag against the wall, a thin, ragged thing barely able to hold the notebooks in there. Madara swore he could see the seams falling apart, this annoyed him. He had paid good money, for something that was about to fall apart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you two wait." A very…..well, positive voice stated, coming right from behind Madara, who in turn whirled around, eyes narrowed at being so suddenly startled from his thoughts.

The man before him stood at the same height as Madara, with dark, stone blue eyes. His hair was a shock of golden blond, his smile wide, but not threatening to crack his face in half. Madara then concluded the man was not insane, nor a threat. Though he was a bit thrown off by the strange cloak he wore.

"It wasn't a problem." Izuna spoke up, knowing Madara would rather figure the man out through his interactions, than speak with him.

"Good, good. My son is a bit of a troublemaker, so it was a bit of a difficult morning. Enough of me though, you both are?" His one was curious, but Izuna could sense Minato already knew who they were. He felt a liking to the man, for asking rather than saying who they were right off the bat. It was refreshing.

Taking the outstretched hand of Minato he told the man his name.

"Uchiwa Izuna. My brother is Uchiwa Madara." The lie slid right off his tongue with ease, despite the unfamiliarity of it. Minato nodded writing the names down as if they were news to him. It was not, this Madara knew, because he had called in ahead of time.

"I understand you wish to remain in the same classes, but a few our classes can't handle a capacity of so many students. It is only two classes however Madara, so please, don't be so tense." Minato answered in his normal, professional manner.

Minato had seen orphans, runaways, and the lot you could say at his school before. This was certainly not the first time he would have to wean the two brothers off of each other for every little thing. It would break them slightly in the first few classes, but Minato knew it would help them given time.

Handing them both their schedules he bid them both a good first day at the school. After all, Kasaitochi was far from a bad place to grow up in, or learn to be more precise. Minato couldn't help but bite back a bout of laughter.

Who was he kidding? Every one of his students grew in some way or another in Kasaitochi high school. Closing his eyes, he wondered how they would react to some of his other students, or rather teachers. Jiraiya and Kakashi probably were not the best per say to teach sexual education, but the looks on some of his students faces were always worth it in the end.

After all, mental trauma wasn't a problem. Mainly because, all students passed those classes with ease. Kakashi was by no means a strict teacher, and Jiraiya only embarrassed the teens, in a way sex was more of _mortification_ than a pleasure for the freshman and sophomores. Minato sighed, closing his eyes waiting for the day to pass on as it did. Maybe lunch would come sooner than expected?

* * *

Madara was not pleased. Izuna was to be in some sort of cooking class while he would be shipped off to sexual education. Whether it was eighth period or not did nothing to sooth his frazzled nerves. Because in third period, he would be separated from his younger brother once more. Set in art, where Izuna would be set in sexual education. What use was it to put them through this class throughout their entire high school year?

_'Only idiots would waste their time with such **activities'**_ he thought scowling. Never once had he felt such a physical, primal need and that would not change. He had his own priorities, and they had changed drastically since the incident. Now, now it was to survive, grow to age twenty one, return to their company and make sure Izuna was safe.

Izuna smiled at him, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Don't worry, it's only the first day, how bad could it be?" Madara just knew Izuna shouldn't have said that, and this was proven further when the door to their first class crashed down, the wood breaking. A long tangled mass of dark brown hair tangled around a tan skinned male, struggling to get up, before being pounced upon by a man in a green skin tight spandex suit.

Madara then did the next best thing. He covered Izuna's eyes and drew in a slow, calming breath.

"Please refrain from such activities in front of my _brother_." The two sprang apart almost instantly needless to say, thought not out of embarrassment, more of shock and repulsion. The green spandex wearing man grinned down at him, dark eyes like that of a fish, his black hair cut in a bowl-cut hair style.

"That would be most un-youthful to attack a student!" This was his teacher? **_'Shit'_** Izuna removed his brother's hand, eye twitching slightly at the scene in front of him. Is this going to be a normal thing?

"Ah, you would be?" The younger of the brothers prodded.

"Might Gai! You two however must refer to me as Gai-sensei!" Madara raised an eyebrow slowly, gesturing to the tanned male now standing, untangling his hair from around his face.

"Then why jump the student?" If possible the man's grin grew wider.

"Hashirama merely wished to know how strong of a kick I had! It was indeed a good question! So, I demonstrated!" Izuna frowned, confused.

"On him?" The now dubbed Hashirama smiled at them both, his dark brown eyes warm as he took in the sight of the two brothers before him. They were obviously brothers, both being ravens, what unnerved him slightly, he noticed as he slightly zoned away from the conversation, were the red eyes. They were obviously inherited, but would the others think so?

He then realized that yes, the others would know. Kurenai-sensei had red eyes, as well as his own brother.

"What are your names?" Hashirama asked, curious to know. The younger, more feminine of the two answered.

"Uchiwa Izuna. You are….?" Surely they both had caught his name? With a distinct ringing in his head, he realized he was being polite. Offering his hand, which Izuna took shaking with a firm grip, he answered.

"Senju Hashirama. And what about you?" He said turning towards the older brother, eyes roaming slightly over them both.

"Uchiwa Madara." Madara did not take his outstretched hand, and instead, chose to walk inside the class, Izuna at his heels. Hashirama's eyes lit up, the stranger, now known to be Madara, had sparked a challenge to him. Unwittingly so. But a challenge nonetheless.

"Challenge accepted. _Uchiwa Madara." _

* * *

Author's note: I'm glad people find this original, and to answer the question before hand, yes! There will be pairings! I also tried a different writing style, you like?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Confusion and Albinos

* * *

Hashirama couldn't deny that he was indeed curious. The Uchiwas' were all but glued to each other throughout the first half of gym, even when they were forced to change into the appropriate standard clothing required for the class. He tilted his head, remembering what had occurred when they had been changing, he had thought Madara, as proud as the man's presence seemed to give off, would not be so modest. The elder brother had all but faced the wall when changing, whereas the younger had changed besides him, showing an impressively built, but lithe frame.

The Senju knew his brother would have a field day with teasing the younger Uchiwa, if he were to ever get close enough however. With Madara, Hashirama doubted anyone would get too close to Izuna without receiving a fist to their face. Otherwise, a broken nose, or jaw in general. Hashirama was not an idiot, despite Tobirama's claims.

He had seen the muscle on both brothers, and he knew without a doubt both could easily hold their own. Despite their appearances, which some of the students have already taken a strong liking to already, if the girls giggling near the open windows of the gym were any indication, no? Smiling widely he ran up to the elder Uchiwa, jogging besides him as they finished their fifth lap. Only ten were left, and as expected, neither Uchiwa had broken a sweat.

"What the hell are you staring at _Senju_?" Hashirama had heard Madara's voice before; the surprisingly deep baritone, coupled with the dark tone, nearly threw him off however, as well as the venomous glare being directed his way. Or a half-glare. The right side of Madara's face was covered with a thick lock of black hair, blocking one of his dark, furious red eyes.

"I only want to become friends." He insisted, however, despite his natural charisma the Uchiwa did not listen. Settling for flipping him off with his middle finger and running on ahead. Izuna smirked at Hashirama from the corner of eyes, running alongside him for a brief moment.

"You really shouldn't irritate my brother." Was all Izuna said before moving on, the cocky, relaxed manner of speaking reminded Hashirama instantly of Tobirama, as well as the cold smirk on the Uchiwa's face. Hashirama's grin nearly broke his face in half at the realization, setting yet another block of hope in his chest. The Uchiwa were indeed a curious duo, one he would enjoy figuring out.

**_"All right! Head in!"_ **Gai's voice boomed over the speakers, causing Inuzuka Kiba to trip up, landing, or rather sliding across the track, scraped, but thankfully not bleeding.

**_"Who ever is last has to close up with another twenty!"_ **The poor Inuzuka's eyes widened as he was all but trampled into the ground, being overtaken by everyone, even Chouji! His head hung, a dark cloud of depression forming over his head, rain and all.

**_"Come now my most youthful student! Only twenty to go!"_**

* * *

The raven sighed, tilting his head with a worried frown marring his expression. Madara had not reacted too kindly when seeing the sexual education teachers. To be blunt, Izuna was surprised Madara had not outright knocked both men out and proceeded to remove…yeah…..he did _not_ want to think of that. Not really.

Izuna slammed his head on the table, his mind slowly becoming assaulted by images of his big brother, mad, insane, complete with the manic laughter and lightning in the back ground. Slowly, removing both teachers' lower regions, before shoving said….parts down their throats. Followed shortly by slitting them from the groin up to their collarbones, letting all their intestines slide out in a pitiful mess.

That settles it, he really needed to stop being so sadistic with his reading material. Even if he _did_ enjoy learning about the new torture ideals, after all, who would have thought ripping off fingernails was practiced once for criminals as a punishment? Or even the cat of nine tails, a nine threaded whip?

Izuna snapped himself out of his thoughts, feeling the sadistic grin on his face, he blushed, hoping no one had caught that. How badly that would reflect for the first day, Uchiwa Izuna, new psychotic killer on the loose, weapon of choice, manic older brother and cat of nine tails? The corner of his lips twitched, before falling into a blank expression as students made their way to certain seats.

Eyes half-lidded, Izuna zoned out, unaware of the red eyes trailing over him so intently. Sakura grinned, her jade eyes flashing as she gave her sempai a knowing look. She had seen the Uchiwa when he entered the room, a junior with an older senior brother, Izuna was said thus far to be the most mellow, and adorable of the two.

Sakura sighed however, her hopes quickly becoming dashed away when she saw the look her sempai had given the Uchiwa boy. Not that she could blame him, Izuna had a pale complexion, and seemingly no blemishes in sight, compared to the red bump on her chin. His hair was even longer, with such a perfect shade of ebony, high cheekbones helped give the Uchiwa long, thick lashes that curled in a swooping arch.

Sakura felt that slow, wistful sigh draw out of her once more. He was such a beauty, in the masculine way of course. But once Tobirama had gave the Uchiwa the once over, not once, but twice, Sakura knew she had no chance. After all, there were only two albinos' in the school Tobirama being the more serious of the two obviously.

She felt her face flame as the Senju walked over to the other boy, whose dark red eyes were in a half-lidded, sleepy appearance. The sight of those two together was just too much for her, she thought biting on her thumb, the skin turning white.

Izuna looked up, snapped out of his daze with a slight jolt, a low, soft voice breaking him from his, admittedly cruel, thoughts towards his teachers. Looking up he was greeted with maroon red eyes, staring down at him slightly, clashing almost too well with the shock of white hair. There were three pastel red stripes on the man's face, one going from the left of his face, and the other from the right, another going from under his jaw stopping just at the shadow under the lower lip.

"Yes?" Was Izuna's only intelligent reply, the Senju smiled slightly.

"May I sit with you?" he asked again, Izuna nodded.

"Sure." His tone was nonchalant, almost as Tobirama had expected, but not entirely so, he thought, noticing the slight note of curiosity. Sitting besides the Uchiwa, he noticed just how long his hair actually was, pulled into a low ponytail, spilling over the chair slightly.

"All right." His attention was drawn away, towards his silver haired teacher, famous orange book in hand.

"We will now begin. Since we have a new student, we will begin with the basics." Kakashi spoke, ignoring the cocky grins flying by most of the guys' faces. Izuna however only had a look of sheer confusion as all of the males had begun walking towards the front of the room.

"Just follow me." Tobirama told him in a hushed voice, leading him to the front.

"All right! _Ladies~_ this is a treat for you!" A white haired man bellowed, at the front of the line one of the first males' took off his shirt, Izuna felt his face flush. He was not stripping for a damned class! Tobirama however, couldn't help the slight smirk at the edge of his face, seeing Izuna flustered as he was. Poor guy, probably had some weight to lose or something, maybe an embarrassing birthmark?

When Jiraiya finally got to the boy he stopped, giving the same evaluation as he had done for the class at the beginning of the year.

"Obviously not stressed, lean built, so you work out?" He asked, scribbling the yes and no answers onto his sheet of papers.

"Yes…..I spar." Jiraiya's eyes lit up, before moving on.

"All right, please remove your shirt." Izuna's mind screamed at him to clock the damned perverse teacher in his jaw, just so he wouldn't have to listen to him talking on and one. Shifting onto another foot nervously, he quickly removed himself of his shirt.

"Not cut, but well defined for your body type." Tobirama almost scoffed at the older man's choice of words, wondering briefly why the hell the Uchiwa had gotten so nervous. He had nothing shameful on his body, not a single mark. Just pale, flawless skin, shaded over in some areas yes, where muscle was clearly lining. Just not cut.

Izuna quickly pulled his shirt back over his head, almost running back to his seat, ignoring the giggles and blushing girls.

"_He's so modest!"_

_"And cute to boot!"_

_"Are you** idiots**!? **Sempai's** got an eye on him already!"_

_"What? Aww…."_

_"So soon? What a shame..."_

_"You seriously thought you would get him before **sempai**?"_

Sighing Izuna buried his head in his arms ignoring the pointless gossiping, leaving his eyes enough space to peer over as Jiraiya continued on, having Tobirama remove the dark blue shirt. Izuna shifted his eyes away from the sight, completely and utterly perplexed by the blush staining his face, as well as the funny feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Author's note: narutosuck, please refrain from placing unnecessary remarks on a review if it has nothing to do with the story itself. As for those who are reading, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
